Nora, The Norwegian
by Finni101
Summary: Nora has just moved into south park and she misses her home country. When Kenny finds out about this he suggest that going on a field trip might suit her, but that idea might not go so well with the other kids at school.
1. Chapter 1 Are you a boy or a girl?

Nora, the Norwegian

Chapter One: Are you a boy or a girl?

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-The boys meet up at the bus stop and wait for the bus-

Kyle: Did you guys see the episode of Terrance and Phillip last night?

Cartman: Oh dude, that was so awesome!

Stan: Remember when they farted right up in the president's face and then when he called his guards they farted at them too?

Cartman: Yeah dude, that was so funny!

-The boys laugh out loud. Then Kenny notices that there is someone else standing at the bus stop as well-

Kenny: (Hey do any of you guys know who that is?) -He points at the person next to Kyle, who stands at a distance-

-The boys stop laughing-

Kyle (in low voice): No, do you?

Stan (in low voice): No, me neither. I've never seen that person before.

Cartman (in low voice): Maybe he is new around here.

Stan: Well, what should we do?

Kyle: Introduce ourselves?

-The person has dark-red jacket, with some brown pants, dark-blue gloves and a turquoise hat. S/he stands with her/his hands in the pocket looking away from the boys. The guys can't tell if it's a boy or a girl because of the hat-

-the bus arrives and the boys and the new kid goes on. The new kid sits at the end of the bus for

him/herself and sniffs a little and looks down-

Kyle: We should say hi.

-Cartman looks at Kyle like if he is stupid-

Cartman: Are you stupid? We just don't go over and say hi. Then he thinks he can just join our group which is not cool!

Kenny: (Why not? It would be cool to have a new friend.)

Stan: I think Cartman is right. We can't just make somebody a part of our group without knowing anything about the person.

* * *

><p>-The bus stops and the students gets off the bus and goes into the school-<p>

-The boys go to their lockers and start to find their books and stuff-

Janitor: Here is your locker, Miss Andersen.

Nora: Thank you...

-The new kid's locker is right next to Kenny's locker. Kenny feels forced to say something-

Kenny: (Eh... Hi.)

Nora: Huh? Excuse me, what did you say?

Kenny: (Hi. I said hi)

Nora: Hi? Is that what you said?

Kenny: (Yes... My name is Kenny. What's your name?)

Nora: My name is Nora Andersen –she says shyly-

Kenny: (Nice name. Where are you from?)

Nora: I am from Norway.

Kenny: (Norway? That's another country isn't it?)

-Nora nods-

Nora: Yeah it is.

Kenny: (Then how did you end up in South Park?)

Nora: Well I-

-The bell rings and they head for class-

* * *

><p>Mr. Garrison: Students, we have a new classmate here today. Her name is Nora Andersen. Nora, would you be a dear and step up here so the class can see you?<p>

-Nora leaves her desk and goes up to Mr. Garrison. The boys now feel awkward for not being sure if it was a boy or a girl, except for Cartman-

Mr. Garrison: Nora has travelled all the way from Norway to get here.

-Cartman raises his hand-

Cartman: Mr. Garrison! Ehe- Mr. Garrison!

Mr. Garrision: Yes, Eric?

Cartman: I have question.

Mr. Garrison: Okay what is it?

Cartman: Excuse me, but are you a boy or a girl?

Nora: A girl.

Cartman: You sure don't look like a girl.

Nora: That's because I don't like dressing like a girl –looks away-

Mr. Garrison: So you got the answer to your question. Now be quiet so Nora can tell a little about herself.

Nora: Well... I like watching TV with my friends... I mostly like watching Terrance and Phillip. I also like playing X-Box.

Stan to Kyle: Oh dude, she's one of us.

Cartman: Not quite yet... It remains to be seen if she truly is one of us.

Nora: But what I like the most is to go on adventures and do ridicules things.

Kenny: (She is totally one of us.)

Stan and Kyle: Yeah!

Cartman: She would be perfect, but there is one problem...

Kyle: What's that?

Cartman: She doesn't have a penis...

Stan: Oh dude! Come on!

Kyle: Yeah! What does it matter if she has a penis or not?

Cartman: Hey! If we have a girl in our group, people will think we're gay!

Stan: No they won't! And I think it would be cool to have a boyish girl in our group!

Kyle: Me too!

Kenny: (Yeah!)

Cartman: Alright guys, but you are going to regret this later.

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2 The Game for the Nords

Nora, the Norwegian

Chapter Two: The Game for the Nords

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-At lunch time-

Wendy: Hey, Nora! Come sit here with us.

Nora: Oh, okay.

-She follows Wendy to the girls' table-

Millie: Hi my name is Millie.

Nora: Nice to meet you, Millie.

Wendy: This is Jenny.

Jenny: Hi, nice to meet you.

Nora: Nice to meet you too.

-At the boy's table-

Kyle: It seems like Nora is fitting in.

Stan: Yeah. I still wonder why she moved here though.

-After lunch Nora goes to her locker, but on her way she starts to cry and leans against her locker and just keeps crying. The boys notice it and don't know what to do-

Kyle: We should go ask here what's wrong.

Stan: Okay, why don't you go?

Kyle: Me? Why don't I have to go?

Cartman: Because Jews are good diplomats, Kyle. It's a commonly-known fact.

Kyle: Shut up fat ass! That's not true!

Cartman: You see! This is why we can't make her one of us! Girls cry all the time!

Kyle: You cry too fat-ass!

Cartman: Do not!

Stan and Kyle: Do too!

-As the boys keep arguing, Kenny goes over to her-

Kenny: (Hey... What's wrong, Nora?)

Nora: My parents... they have just gotten divorced -she sobs-

Kenny: (Oh... I am really sorry to hear that...)

-Kenny tries to comfort her, but she just keeps crying-

Kenny: (Hey! Why don't you come over to Stan's house? We guys are going to have a pizza night and play video games, do you want to come over and take your mind off... you know)

-Nora looks at Kenny amazed. Then she hugs him really tight, burying her face in his shoulder-

Nora: I would love to!

-The boys looks at Kenny with their mouths wide open-

Cartman: Unbelievable... That motherfucking poor kid got a girl way out of his league! It's not right!

It's not right!

-Cartman leaves in anger-

* * *

><p>-After school the boys and Nora goes home to Stan's house to play video games-<p>

Stan: So this is where we eat, this is the kitchen and up here is my room.

Nora: You sure got a nice house Stan –She smiles and looks around -

Stan: Thanks. So do you want to play X-Box or something?

Nora: Okay. What should we play?

Kyle: Something that might make you think of home...

Kenny: (Skyrim.)

Stan: What?

Kenny: (Skyrim. It's a game filled with Nords and she's pretty much a Nord.)

Stan: Yeah well, the thing is that I have no fucking clue of what you are talking about, Kenny.

Kyle: I think Cartman has Skyrim. Hey... Where is Cartman anyway?

Cartman: (In here guys!) –from the toilet-

Kyle: Can we borrow your Skyrim game so that Nora can play?

Cartman: (No way. I am not lending my awesome cool game to a girl!)

Kyle: You're a dick, fat-ass!

Cartman: (Don't talk to me like that you stupid Jew!)

-Kenny leaves Stan's house in anger-

Nora: Where's he going?

Kyle: I don't know.

Stan: Just forget about them, we can do many other things.

Kyle: Like?

Stan: Like... hmmm.

Nora: Watch TV?

Stan: Sure, why not? And we can eat some of that pizza.

-Stan turns on the TV and they watch it and they eat some pizza and enjoy themselves-

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile Kenny runs home and goes up to his room and digs through his stuff. He then finds what he was looking for, Skyrim to X-Box. He then quickly makes a run for it and heads back to Stan's house-<p>

* * *

><p>-Back at Stan's house, Cartman is still taking a crap and the rest of them are watching Terrance and Phillip-<p>

Kyle: This show is so funny!

Stan: I agree! It's the best! –He wipes out a tear form laughing-

Nora: Yeah, it's great –laughing as well-

Kyle to Cartman: Hey are you done in there? You have been the entire time here!

Cartman: I know. I got a little poop again in my ass that won't go out and it won't feel comfortable going out without getting rid of it.

Kyle: Well you're missing the episode of Terrance and Phillip.

Cartman: It's okay, Kyle. I've seen it before.

Kyle: Oh yeah? What's the name of the episode?

Cartman: The name is "Let me crap alone, you're fucking Jew"!

-Kyle goes back to Stan's room smiling-

-At the end of the show, Terrance and Phillip are about to leave the USA after spending almost the entire episode there-

Terrance: Well, Phillip, I guess that no matter how much better another country is from your own, there is always just something that makes the country you grew up in better.

-Nora reacts to this and feels bad-

Nora: Excuse me guys, I need to get some air...

Stan: Okay then.

-Nora walks out of Stan's house and then starts crying. She keeps sobbing just louder and louder. Then finally, Kenny arrives. He comes there very happy and excited-

Kenny: (Hey Nora! I got you Skyrim game! You want to- Nora? Hey, what's wrong?)

Nora: I... I miss my country! –She says and cries and hugs Kenny, burying her head into his shoulder. Kenny stands there speechless and just tries to comfort her, but doesn't know what to say for several seconds-

Kenny: (Don't cry, Nora... We'll make this work somehow. I bet you'll get used to living here)

-She just keeps on crying and Kenny doesn't know what to say-

Kenny: (Hey... How about we go on a trip to the mountains? That would make you feel a little more at home, right?)

Nora: M-Maybe –she sniffs a little, but then stops crying-

Kenny: (Yeah, sure! I'll just talk to Mr. Garrison and we'll go on a trip to the mountains!)

Nora: Oh Kenny... That's the nicest thing somebody has ever done for me... Thank you!

-She hugs him and then kisses him on the cheek and walks in again. Kenny is red in the cheeks from the kiss, and laughing a bit to himself-

-End of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3 A bad idea

Nora, the Norwegian

Chapter three: A Bad Idea

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-At school the next day-

Cartman: WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?

-Cartman runs through the school knocking people over-

Cartman: Aha! There you are you son of a bitch!

-Cartman runs over to Kenny and holds him and hits him in the face-

Cartman: You son of a bitch!

Kyle: Dude! What's gotten into you?

Cartman: This asshole has asked Mr. Garrison to make us go on a field trip to the fucking mountains!

Stan: Is that true, Kenny?

Kenny, being held to his locker: -sighs- (Yes, it's true.)

Kyle: Dude, why?

Cartman: Because, Kyle, little Kenny here has a crush on little Nora, don't you?

Kenny: (No I don't!)

Cartman: Oh yeah? Then answer me this, Kenny. Why have you never cared about anyone else or did anything like this before to another person? Like when Kyle didn't want to be metrosexual or when that Muslim kid showed up? Why did you never care about them then, and why do you care about Nora now, unless you like her!

-Kenny sighs and nods, looking down. Stan and Kyle stand there looking shocked with their mouths open. They look at each other-

Cartman: Oh you're going to get it now!

Kenny: (What are you going to do? Beat me up? I can take it!)

Cartman: That's true, so I'll just have to go with other methods... And that's what she said, by the way.

Kenny: (Like what?) –Then he laughs a little at the "that's what she said" joke-

Cartman: I am going to tell Nora about your collection of porn and how perverted you are...

-Kenny gets really nervous-

Kenny: (Please, Cartman... Don't do it!)

Cartman: -Pushes him towards his locker so that Kenny hits his head- Then get that field trip cancelled!

Nora: What's going on here?

Cartman: Kenny likes you! –says it angrily-

Nora: Oh. Well I like Kenny too. –smiles at him-

Kenny: (Really?)

Cartman: What?

Stan and Kyle: What?

Nora: -nods- He's the nicest guy I've met so far.

Cartman: Well did you know that Kenny is a-

-the bell rings-

* * *

><p>-The boys get to their class. At their class Mr. Garrison has history lesson. Cartman looks at Kenny angrily and from time to time flips Kenny the bird-<p>

Mr. Garrison: Oh, I almost forgot. On Monday, we are going on a field trip to the mountains.

Craig: What?

Mr. Garrison: Well, it was Kenny who came up with the brilliant idea. We haven't been on a field trip in a long time. Let's hear it for Kenny everyone! Yay! –Mr. Garrison claps his hands while the whole class looks at Kenny in anger-

Kenny: (Oh boy...) –looks down-

* * *

><p>-After school is finished and Kenny and the rest go out, they find the entire class standing outside angry punishing their hands, ready to kick Kenny's ass. As the close in Cartman runs out in protest-<p>

Cartman: Hold on, people! Beating Kenny up won't solve anything! Mr. Garrison will not cancel the trip anyway and beating Kenny up won't solve anything!

-Stan and Kyle are surprised Cartman is standing up for Kenny-

Craig: So what should we do? Just let him leave?

Cartman: No. I have a better idea. Kenny, why don't you tell Nora your little secret?

Nora: - looks at Kenny- What secret is he talking about, Kenny?

-Kenny looks down at the ground holding his hands in his pocket-

Cartman: Very well then, I'll do it! Nora, did you know that Kenny loves porn?

-There is a pause-

Nora: So? Every guy likes porn, it's no biggy.

Cartman: Oh yes, that is true, but Kenny is the biggest pervert in class, probably at school. –Cartman takes Kenny's bag, Kenny tries to get it back, but Cartman opens it and pouring out all his porn magazines-

Wendy: Oh God...

Stan: Dude...

Cartman: You see Nora? He's a pervert! And he's not only a pervert, but he is poor! The poorest kid at the entire school and he uses his money on this!

-Kenny blushes, embarrassed, and takes his bag and magazines. He runs away, feeling really embarrassed and sad. Kenny cries himself to sleep that night-

-End of chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4 Here in the US

Nora, the Norwegian

Chapter four: Here in the US

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-Monday, the day they are going on the field trip. Stan and Kyle are waiting for the bus-

Kyle: Do you think he deserved that, Stan?

Stan: Something had to be done. He made us go on a field trip to the mountains.

Kyle: Yes, but ruining his chances with Nora… I think he really liked her.

Stan: But at least it's better than him being beaten up so much that he needs to go to the hospital.

Kyle: Yeah... I guess.

-Cartman shows up-

Cartman: Good morning guys. I hope you are ready to climb a fucking mountain because your friend had to make an impression with a girl.

Kyle: He's your friend too, fat-ass!

Cartman: I am afraid not, Kyle. I cannot be friends with people who: asks if we are going to go through our homework, tells on me, makes us go on a field trip, or is a hippy or a Jew.

Stan: So what? Are you going to just ignore him?

Cartman: Pretty much yeah.

Kyle: Really mature of you, Cartman.

-Nora shows up and Kenny walks a few steps behind her-

Nora: Hi guys, how was your weekend?

Kyle: Fine.

Stan: Okay.

Cartman: Meh.

Nora: How about you, Kenny? –She asked looking at him, but he doesn't answer, he just looks down, looking sad-

Nora: Look, Kenny... There's something I need to-

-The bus arrives and Kenny goes on before Nora can finish her sentence. The other guys go on as well-

Bus driver: Are you coming little girl, or not?

Nora: -sighs- Yes, sir. –she goes on the bus-

* * *

><p>-On the bus, nobody wants to sit with Kenny, and he doesn't want to sit with anybody either. He just leans against the window and looks out as the bus drives-<p>

Nora: Shouldn't somebody do something about that poor kid?

Wendy: Nora, I know you're new here and that this is a new country to you and you try to be nice and all, but here in the US, when somebody does something that the majority thinks is wrong, you don't go and take the side at the person who did something that is considered wrong even if the person had a good reason for it. You go and mock that person until he or she commits suicide or everybody forgets what he or she did.

-Nora leans until the window and looks out as the rode goes. After a while the bus stops at the school and Mr. Garrison gets on the bus along with some other students and calls for all the students names. Then the bus keeps driving again-

* * *

><p>Wendy: You are being very quiet, what's wrong?<p>

Nora: I just can't stop feeling sorry for Kenny...

Wendy: I see... Well good luck trying to stop feeling sorry for him –she says and returns to listen to music on her iPhone-

-Nora sighs and after a while, she leaves her seat and goes over to Kenny. Kenny just ignores Nora, thinking that she doesn't like him anymore. For a long while they just sit there and don't talk with each other-

Nora: Kenny... I can't bear seeing you like this... I just want to tell you that I... I just... –sighs and she just returns to being silent. It didn't seem like Kenny cared anyway. All he did was to look out the window and say nothing-

* * *

><p>-The bus stops and all the students, Mr. Garrison and slave gets off-<p>

-Outside-

Mr. Garrison: Now students, you are now going to be going to be with a partner and it's going to be boy and girl. Stan, you are going to go with Wendy. Cartman, you are paired up with Bebe Stevens. –And so on until he gets to Kenny- and you, Kenny, will be pared up with Nora.

Kenny: (What?)

Mr. Garrison: Now class, we are going to go up this mountain and there have been some reports on some snow monsters living here so everybody, except Eric Cartman, will receive a rifle as protection.

Cartman: Hey! Why don't I get a rifle?

Mr. Garrison: Because you can't be trusted, so you'll have to rely on your partner. Now before we you can walk freely, we have to walk up the mountain together, then you can go around and explore the area with your partner. Remember to hold hands all the time.

Cartman: Mr. Garrison! I demand a rifle for protection!

Mr. Garrison: Eric, you won't get a gun, end of discussion!

Cartman: That's not fair! Aghha! –He kicks the snow in anger-

-End of chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5 The snow monster strikes back

Nora, the Norwegian

Chapter Five: The Snow Monster Strikes Back

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-The class walks up the snowy mountain. Kenny doesn't look at Nora when they hold hands; he just looks down sadly. After a while, they get to the top-

Mr. Garrison: Now students, remember to be careful. The snow monsters might be just waiting to attack you and eat your flesh.

-Stan raises his hand-

Stan: Mr. Garrison, if this trip is so dangerous, why are we going on it?

Mr. Garrison: That's an excellent question, Stan. It's a good thing we have students who asks questions. Now, move along children.

-The students spread out. Stan looks at Wendy-

Stan: Did he even answer my question?

Wendy: No he didn't Stan. No he didn't –she says and walks away-

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Nora is trying to get Kenny to talk to him-<p>

Nora: Kenny... would you just please answer me?

-Kenny just holds her hand, but doesn't look at her. He just keeps looking at the ground-

Nora: Kenny... please –She begins to cry a little- For God's sake, would you just answer me? –She keeps crying. Finally Kenny looks at her-

Kenny: -sighs- (I am sorry... I didn't want you to know about who I really am...)

Nora: Why does it bother you so much that I know? I don't see you any different anyway!

Kenny: (Really? You... You still like me?)

Nora: Of course! Nobody else has been this nice to me. You're probably the best friend I've ever had –she smiles with some tears left in her eyes-

Kenny: (That's... That's fantastic!)

Nora: -looks around herself- And between you and me, I actually got a whole locker filled with porn magazines of all kinds. –she says it blushing-

Kenny: (R-Really? A girl who likes porn?)

Nora: -smiles at him- Yeah. You can come home with me to see it if you don't believe me.

Kenny: -Holds both of her hands- (I would love to!) –smiles blushing-

-They both smile at each other and Kenny feels good again, but then, as they are about to give each other a hug, a snow monster from Hoth appears-

Nora: Oh my God!

-They both scream and the others notice them and they rush over-

Nora: Kenny! Get the rifle!

-Kenny tries to get the rifle and shoot it, but the snow monster lifts up Kenny and smashes him to the ground-

Stan: Oh my God! That snow monster got Kenny!

Kyle: Quick Stan! Shoot it!

-Stand aims for the snow monster and shoots it in the chest, but it still keeps terrorizing Kenny-

Kenny: -screams- (Help! Help guys!)

-Nora then takes up the rifle and shoots the snow monster in the head so that it dies and drops Kenny. She runs over to him. He is injured, but not dead-

Nora: Kenny! KENNY! Don't die! You're going to make it, okay?

-Kenny looks at her with half open eyes and coughs-

Nora: You are going to make it, Kenny!

-Some hippy activists come up with signs saying "Leave the snow monster alone!"-

Hippy: You bastards! You guys killed this magnificent creature –They come up and kick Kenny in the stomach and hit him on the head. After they have completely beaten him up, they leave. Kenny just lies there with his eyes half open, not moving a finger-

Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards!

Mr. Garrison: I think we better leave now, students.

-The class starts to leave-

Nora: What? What about Kenny?

Stan: What about him?

Nora: He needs to go to a hospital!

Kyle: Why?

Nora: Because he is fucking dying, you bastards!

Stan: We're not the bastards.

Kyle: Yeah, the hippies are.

Cartman: Goddamn hippies.

-Nora starts doing CPR on Kenny-

Nora: Don't leave Kenny!

-She opens his jacket and pushes at his chest where his heart is-

Nora: Come on, Kenny!

-Stan and Kyle just looks at each other wired, wondering why she's doing it-

Nora: Come on! –She gives him mouth to mouth and he still doesn't respond-

Wake up you bastard! You don't get to leave me like this! –She starts hitting his chest really hard and then... suddenly he wakes up, coughing-

Nora: Kenny! –she hugs him quick and then gives him room to breathe-

Kyle: Oh Kenny!

-The whole class now turns around to go and help Kenny-

Wendy: Quick, call an ambulance!

Mr. Garrison: Right on it!

* * *

><p>-At the hospital. The boys and Nora walk in-<p>

Stan: Hey, Kenny. How are you doing?

-Kenny doesn't answer or look at him-

Kyle: Cartman couldn't come because he decided to chase the hippies that hurt you.

-Still no answer from their friend-

Nora: I made you a feel better card... –she hands him the card- It's not much but-

Kenny: (Thanks, Nora. The card is really nice...) –He smiles at her and strokes her cheek, then coughs a little-

Kyle: The doctor said you should be fine and ready to leave on Thursday, until then we'll visit you every day.

Kenny: (Thanks guys) –coughs-

Doctor: I think he needs some rest. You can come back later.

Stan: We will.

All of them: Bye, Kenny! –Wave before they leave-

Kenny: (Bye guys...)

-The End-


End file.
